


Studying At LeBlanc

by MidnightTraveller



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is also there, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Study Date, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTraveller/pseuds/MidnightTraveller
Summary: Ann meets up with Makoto to help her study.Little did Makoto what would happen.





	Studying At LeBlanc

It was a normal saturday morning,Ann was at LeBlanc helplessly trying to study for the upcoming exam."How does any of this stuff make sense?"She sighed."I'll probably barley use any of this."She put her head on her arms and sighed again. Akira,who has been helping Sojiro with the customers for the morning,went over to Ann."What's the matter?"He calmly asked as Ann lifted her head up."I don't understand any of this."Ann replied.  Akira started to think of how he could help when an idea popped in his head."Why don't you ask Makoto to come here?She could probably help."He explained.Ann lightened up."Oh yeah,I forgot about her."Ann immediately took out her phone and began texting.

 **Ann:** Hey

 **Makoto:** Hello.

 **Ann:** Could you come to LeBanc?I'm having trouble studying

 **Makoto:** I guess I could,i'm studying right now aswell.

 **Ann:** Okay great! see you then :D

Ann put away her phone and waited.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half hour later Makoto walked into LeBlanc. She stopped to look around and immediately saw Ann.Ann waved at her,signaling for her to come over. Makoto walked over to her and smiled."Hello Ann,you needed help?"Ann nodded and turned to her textbook."Yea."Makoto took a seat on the opposite side of Ann.She reached over to grab the textbook,she looked over the page Ann had been studying on. Makoto handed it back and began explaining the subject.

_My god she's so cute._

"That's the formula for this and should-"

_Was she always this cute?_

"Help you.See if you put this like this and-"

_I'm losing focus,but my god she's adorable!_

"That like that you should have no problem at all.Ann?"

_I could stare at her all day._

"Ann?"

_I might be studying notes,but i'm also study-_

"Ann!"

Ann immediately snapped out of her daydream.She looked across the table to see a very frustrated Makoto."You were spacing out."Ann just replied with a simple "oh."Makoto let out a breath and rolled her eyes playfully"Again."Ann just stared at her.  _Damn it!Why does she have to be so cute it's distracting?Why did I have to ask her to help me?_ She was completely lost for words. Makoto waited patiently for her to reply as Ann thought hard about what to say.  _What do I say?I can't say"oh sorry,my huge crush on you and your looks distracted me."besides what will she even say._ "Umm..."Ann started,Makoto looked at her,wanting her to continue."Well the reason why i'm spacing out is because...Umm..." Ann thought hard about the next line.Her head began to hurt from thinking."Because...How am I suppose to study from a textbook,when i'm busy studying you."She finished with an awkward smirk.Makoto looked completely surprised ,and from the corner of her eye saw Akira trying hard not to laugh.

After a few moments passed,Ann took a deep sigh and looked down.Even though her line was even the tiniest smooth,she still blew it.She looked down in defeat until Makoto's hand rested upon hers."Ann,I didn't think you felt this way."She started,Ann didn't bother to look up letting her continue."In fact,ever since my awakening and seeing the real you.It was hard not to let you figure it out."This made Ann look up,hope glazed in her eyes.Makoto blushed slightly but continued on"The reason why I accepted in the first place was,well,because i'd get to see you."Makoto finished with her face completely red."I've felt this way for a while now,Makoto-Chan,I didn't think you'd notice."Ann gripped tightly onto the student council president's hand and looked her in the eyes.Ocean blue crashed against wine red."Do you want to be my girlfriend?"Makoto nodded"Of course,i'd like that."They both smiled and leaned into kiss each other.They're lips made contact and they were both in heaven.

Akira,who watched from a far smiled.Ever since Makoto joined he could see plainly that they liked each other.He chuckled,of course he fancied Makoto,but seeing her happy with Ann was way more important right now."Come help with the coffee,we got three orders."Soijro said,oblivious to Ann and Makoto kissing. Akira thoughtfully turned towards him."Of course."He could not wipe off the smile on his face.

Makoto and Ann broke apart."Wow,i've never imagined my first kiss would be that good."Makoto said still gaining back breath.Ann laughtd"That's what other people who dated said,well,of course they already kissed someone but,you get the point."Makoto nodded.They both sat there quiet for a few minutes,allowing Makoto to breath.She looked towards Ann and a playful smile crossed her lips"Of course if you say that pickup line again,we will have to breakup."Ann raised a brow"Oh yeah?Well until we take this a step further,you'll see why you would want to stay."Ann looked at her with a smirk.Makoto got the message.She blushed furiously and Ann laughed.

This was one of the may good times in their relationship. :p

 

 


End file.
